Wayne or Stark
by Neoqueen Sandy
Summary: What if Tony wasn't the son of Howard and Maria Stark but the eldest son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Kidnapped and taken from his birth parents as a 2 week old baby. Tony returns home but without his past memories.
1. Chapter 1

**DC Universe**

 **Gotham City**

 **Wayne Mansion**

* * *

"Isn't he beautiful, Thomas" Martha Wayne rejoiced holding her new born son in her arms. The small bundle of joy, her treasure sleeping in her arms.

Thomas Wayne stood by the bed where his wife and new born son resident on. The joy becoming more then he could contain. He had finally become a father and to a son no less.

"I suggest you rest for a while Mrs. Wayne" the Doctor interrupted. "Your still fragile after giving birth. And your son will still be here by the time you wake up"

"Please just for a moment until we give him a name" Martha begged holding her son closely but not to tight to wake him up.

The doctor nodded knowing well that new parents were always to caring and persistent to hold their child. Especially first born.

"Alright but after that I suggest you rest"

"I will make sure she gets her rest Doctor. Thank" Thomas assured.

The doctor nodded before taking his leave.

Martha rejoiced of being able to spent more time with her son. Carefully holding, watching him sleep.

"Anthony"

"Huh?" Thomas looked towards his wife.

"Anthony Thomas Wayne" Martha spoke again but this time a bit more loudly, a bright smile, her eyes glittering with joy. "I want him to carry your name"

Thomas nodded. He thought about naming his son Bruce but Martha has always wanted their son's name to be Anthony. So he accepted the name, it was the name that his beloved wanted and is the name that they were going to name their son. Probably years down the line, they could name their second child Bruce if it was a boy.

But for now he was content with his wife and son.

* * *

 **2 weeks later...**

* * *

"Thomas! Thomas!" Martha cried running through the halls of the Wayne Mansion.

"Martha?" Thomas was startled by the scream voice that echoed through the halls. "What's wrong?"

"Thomas! He's gone. He's gone. He's not their" Martha cried running to her husband's arms.

"Martha? Whose gone?"

"Anthony! He's gone!" Martha cried even more.

"Master Wayne" Alfred, their butler walked up to them. "Is there something"

Thomas frown. "Alfred, take care of Martha"

Alfred nodded slowing taking Martha into his arms and escort her to her room. Once his wife was out of sight, Thomas ran to his son's room.

Anthony's room had light blue walls, a small dark brown crib in the center of the room surrounded by stuff animals, toys, furniture and the name "Anthony" written on the wall. The room was very colorful yet felt empty as Thomas found the room abandoned. His son wasn't in his crib, the blue blanket that Martha made for their son was gone. Just like their son.

Thomas felt tears falling down his cheeks, the empty feeling filling his hearts. His son was gone. His son Anthony was gone.

* * *

 ** _That the end of chapter 1. What do you think of the story so far. Just another idea that came to mind._**

 ** _Please a comment. Should I continue the story or not. You decide._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marvel Universe**

 **Hospital in New York City**

* * *

"I am afraid Mrs. Stark that you had another miscarriage" the doctor sincerely address the couple in front of him.

The woman began to cry as her husband stood behind her trying to comfort her. The doctor looked the other way not wanting to meet the faces of the devastated couple.

The middle age man in a luxurious suit looked to the doctor. With a desperate look in his face he looked to the doctor.

"There must be something anything" the man pledged.

The doctor wiped the sweat off his brow that was staring to show to buy himself some time. He wasn't sure how to continue explaining any further. For the past two years, he has had the same couple coming to his office, asking him to find a way for them to have a child. But all of his resources has gotten them no where.

"Mr. Stark...I am afraid to say that your wife is incapable of carrying a child for the whole 12 months and if we do manage there is no security that the child will survive or Mrs. Stark. We tried everything and we run off options."

"We pay good money for you doctor!" Mr. Stark threatened. "I will make sure you never work in a hospital again!"

"Please Mr. Stark, let's not be rash" the doctor tried to reasoned. He wanted to keep his job and he knew that Mr. Stark had money and power to ruin him. "There are quite a few women that aren't capable of giving birth. Ever consider adopting!?"

"Tony" Maria Stark whimpered as she tugged her husband's jacket suit.

Howard Stark meet his wife's eyes and sighed. Together they left the room and headed home. Not bothering to talk any further with the doctor.

* * *

 **Few months later...**

 **Orphanage in New York**

* * *

"Are you ready? Mr. And Mrs. Stark"

Howard looked to his wife as she gave him a nod to continue. Both of the stood across the Headmistress of the New York Orphanage. After days of finding out they couldn't produce a child, they decide to give up and go for adopting a child. Howard felt like a failure, he was unable to create a child. Of all the things he had done to protect the world by creating weapons, he couldn't conceive a child of his own blood.

They wanted a child so badly that they by now didn't care if the child wasn't of their blood.

The headmistress nodded as she looked at the finally paper work.

A short knock interrupted them.

"Come in"

The door open revealing a sister holding a baby in a blue blanket. The Sister walked up to the headmistress and greeted the Starks.

"Mr. Stark, Mrs. Stark, we currently have baby of 6 months, a boy to be specific" the headmistress addressed the sister to give the baby to the Starks.

"He's beautiful" Maria Stark whimper after only getting a glimpse of the child that was place in her arms. The baby about 6 months squirmed in her arms.

Howard Stark leaned against his wife to get a good look at the child. As the Headmistress had said, it was a boy.

"What is his name?" Howard asked.

"When he found him when he was just a few weeks old in front of our doors. He was wrapped in that same blanket that we presume is him name."

Howard and Maria looked at the blue blanket which looked hand made and at the corner of the blanket, in golden yarn the words 'Anthony' woven in.

"Anthony?"

"Anthony Edward Stark" Maria Stark agreed. Holding the child close to her breast as the baby Anthony let out a small cry. Comforting the child Maria looked to her husband and with tears at the corner of her eyes she responded. "He's perfect"

Howard couldn't agree more, his son was destined to surpass him. He would make sure of it.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the late up and because you suggested. I decide to continue this story._**

 ** _Please leave a comment._**

 ** _Until next update_**.


	3. Chapter 3

**DC Universe**

 **Wayne Manor**

* * *

"say mommy Bruce" Martha Wayne encourage her one year old son.

"mmam" Baby Bruce squealed clapping his meaty hands.

"Thomas! Thomas! Come quick" Martha shouted. She grabbed her son and ran to her husband's office. Opening the door, she found her husband talking to a detective but not just any detective. Hank Connors was renowned detective who was said to be the best of the best. they had hired him 4 year ago when their first son, Anthony went missing.

'Has it really been four years already' Martha thought to herself as her son played with her pearl necklace. It took both men awhile to notice her as detective Connors dismissed himself to Mr. Wayne and to Martha and finally left.

"Did he find anything?" Martha asked.

Thomas shook his head in distress, running his hand over his hair. "No, he says that years might pass and were not close to finding him. Just vanished. Not a single trace of hair or print. The window were locked and there were no trace of a break in. If there was one, we sure would have hear it."

"what do we do then?"

Thomas sighed. "All that we can do is wait. Detective Connors has promised to keep our missing son a secret. So till then we can't tell anyone."

"What about Bruce?"

"Not even Bruce" Thomas added. "Alfred already promised me that he won't mentions Anthony to Bruce at least until we have found him."

A small river of tears began to fall down Martha's checks. Thomas took notice of this and took his wife and son into his arms.

"Thomas, our son"Martha cried. "He was just a baby. Why would anyone steal our son?"

Thomas hugged her more. "I don't know Martha. I don't know"

As if sensing his parent's distress baby Bruce began to cry.

* * *

 **Marvel Universe**

 **Stark Enterprise**

* * *

"Is Howard here" Maria Stark asked her husband's secretary.

"Sorry Mrs. Stark but Mr. Stark asked me not for anything must he be interrupted.

"mom? are going to dad" a four year old boy tugged to her dress.

"Sorry, Tony but we will have to wait for a moment ok, sweety" Maria answered.

Tony pouted, looking up to his mother.

Maria sighed kneeing down to her son's level." Why don't I get you a juice, is that ok"

Tony nodded. Maria smiled, kissed her son's forehead. "I will be back in a second. wiat for me won't you"

Maria didn't wait for her son to answer as she went to search for the juice. Tony sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Swinging his legs as he watch people running around with files on their hands. The secretary was busy herself answering the phone. No one to watch a four year old boy.

Tony slid right off the chair and when the secretary wasn't looking he went for the door of his father's office. Opening the door to find a model of a city on the table. His father talking to a camera.

He didn't know what his father was saying but he didn't really care. The model city captivated his attention, is was so cool with buildings and stuff. He pushed the nearest chair towards the table model of a city. Got on the chair and leaned towards the closest thing which was a small building.

"Tony! Drop that" Howard said as he finally took notice that his son was son the room. Tony look to his father not sure why he was mad. He took the small building in his hand.

"Tony" No! Leave that" Howard ordered. "someone get him out of here. Take him to his mother"

The secretary from the front desk entered the room and grabbed Tony. "I am so sorry Mr. Stark. I should have been waiting him"

Howard frown. "Don't let anyone in"

"Yes Mr. Stark. It won't happen again"The women responded. Grabbed the small model building and place it back. Left the room with the four year old boy in her arms.

"Tony?" Maria walked up to them with a small apple juice in her hand. "Where?'

"Mrs. Stark I am so sorry, I shouldn't have let your son go inside Mr. Stark office. Please I really need this job so please don't fire me" the secretary begged.

Maria grabbed her son from the women arms. "No it was my mistake to bring him here in the first place. I know how easily distracted he can get. And I will talk to him so don't worry about getting fired"

The women let out a sigh of relief, thanked Mrs. Stark and returned to her job.

Outside the Building of Stark Enterprise, Jarvis the Stark's butler was waiting for them .

"I am sorry mom" Tony whimpered. 'Why does dad hate me?'

"oh honey"Maria hugged her son as soon as tear fell down her son's cheeks."he does love you but he is busy with work. I know you don't understand but you will someday you will. Your father does love you, so much"

Tony's eyes were already puffy red from crying. He wiped his tears as his mother kissed his cheek. In the limo, they head towards home.

* * *

 ** _Here is a update._**

 ** _please don't forget to comment. They let me know if you guys want updates as soon as I can write them._**

 ** _Till next update._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marvel Universe**

 **Years later...**

 **Outside Earth's atmosphere**

* * *

"Language"

"Seriously cap Seriously! I'm saving the world here and you're worry about language" Tony Stark aka Iron Man said through the coms. "For the thousandth time"

"Don't you mean 'we' are saving the world" Clint Barton aka Hawkeye answered as he ducked from a blast thrown at him.

"Focus, Stark the battle isn't over yet" Steve Rogers aka Captain America responded recapturing his shield.

"It's only the thirtieth time" Clint corrected.

"when are you ladies going to stop your bickering and get into the fight" Nastaha Romanoff aka Black Widow interrupted blasting one of the aliens.

"Hulk Smash!"

"Someone keep Hulk from floating out to space" Cap ordered.

"On it" Scott Lang aka Ant-man responded as he jumped on Hulk's back. "Hold still big guy." Getting ahold of Hulk, Ant-man reeled in the wire line as he pulled Hulk back to the safety of the Avenger's ship. "See that wasn't so bad"

Hulk didn't respond as he leaped towards a incoming alien ship. Ripping the engines and scrap metal to shreds like paper.

"It's Ironman turn" Ant-man commented.

"Do I have to do all the work" Ironman sighed. "Alright then I'm game. Romanoff prepare the weapon I set up just for this occasion"

"Are you sure Tony" Nastaha answered with concerned in her voice. "It hasn't been tested yet. Are you sure it's going to work"

"Of course it's going to work. Look who your talking too. I am Tony 'freaked' Stark"

"Are you sure about this Tony" Steve asked.

"99.9999% positive that it's going to work"

"Guys I hate to break your little party but we got company!" Ant-man shouted pointing to the dozen of alien space ships heading their way.

"I really should have really retired by now" Hawkeye groaned as he prepared another of his newly advanced arrows built by Tony himself. Arrows that were built to give out atomic blast to destroy a whole building or one space alien ship.

"Don't lag on me just yet Clint" Nastaha replied.

"Wouldn't dream of it"

"Now that your done chit chatting. Watch me save the world. Again." Iron Man said as he blasted the largest space ship. A large wave of energy was release from the blast nocking everyone back along with the Avenger's space ship.

"Tony! I thought that thing was secured" Nastaha growled as she recovered from the blast.

"Minor setback don't worry I'm on it" Iron Man answered as flew towards the destroyed ships. Hovering above the them was Hulk who looked pissed as hell.

"Puny Metal man"Hulk growled. "Why blast the Hulk!"

"Ops! Sorry about that pal. Forgot that you were inside there" Tony apologized with his iron hands in the air.

Hulk huffed before launching himself toward the Avenger's ship.

"Ok. Then what do we have here" Tony said to himself looking through the rubble.

"Nothing here...nothing there...nothing..." Tony mumbled to himself. "Friday set a perimeter around 4 yards. Find any signs of life form"

 _'On it sir'_

"Speak to me Friday"

' _Sir it appears their is one sign of life thirty feet to your left'_

"Alright then" Tony flew to his destination where a injured aliens floated gripping his wounds.

"Speak any English" Tony asked. He wasn't surprised to font out that the didn't but it never hurt to ask. Looking closely at the alien he noticed the strange object in the alien's hands. "What do you have there"

' _sir I am sensing a powerful energy coming from there. I recommend moving away_

 _sir'_

"Thanks for the heads up Friday" Before Tony could reach in the alien crushed it with his bear fist as a yellow light appeared blasting everything near it including Tony.

"Tony!" Steve yelled before a huge wave of energy blasted them more back then they were already. Steve quickly recovered from the blast as he back up to his feet to see thing their. "Tony!"

Nothing was there. The destroyed ships were gone and so was Tony.

"Bad time to join the Avengers" Ant-man sighed as his fellow Avengers mourned their fallen hero.

* * *

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

 ** _Here another update. Hope you enjoy it._**

 ** _Please don't forget to comment._**

 ** _Till next update_**


	5. Chapter 5

**DC Universe**

 **Wayne Manor**

* * *

A young women wearing a orange flower dress approach the door of the Wayne Manor. Her short brown hair flew loosely and freely giving fresh and young inexperience appearance as she nervously knock at the door.

She knock ones and than knocked twice for good measures.

one second...

two second...

20 seconds...

30 seconds...

She counted as the door open widen revealing a elderly man in a butler suit.

"...uh...Alfred Pennyworth" She stutters while taking a letter from her purse. "I'm Melissa Connors, Hank Connors's niece. He was working on a case for you."

Alfred's eyes widen in surprise. He open the door further inviting her in.

"Thank you" Melissa responded.

"Come this way please" Alfred asked leading her to living room.

"please take a seat."Alfred offered.

".no its fine...I only came to deliver this letter" Melissa answered shoving the letter into his hands.

"I don't understand Miss Connors?"

"m..my..uncle died last week" Mellissa started off and already tears threaten to fall. "My uncle left in his will to have me deliver this letter personally if he had come to die."

Alfred gave a hard look. The letter trembling in his hands.

"did he tell you anything else?"

Melissa shook her head. "No. A letter was all he left. He was a very secretive man, never telling anyone about his life as a detective."

"how did he die?"

Melisa shrugged. "I don't know. They just found him in his office already dead. The doctors haven't been able to determine the cause. They don't know if he died of natural cause or if he was killed somehow...we don't know"

"Alright then" Alfred nodded taking everything in. "Have they buried him yet"

Melissa shook her head. "No he going to be buried at the Gotham Cemetery tomorrow morning."

"its a please meeting you Miss Connors" Alfred said shaking her hand.

"the pleasure is mine sir" Melissa responded back with more comfort. She had done what her uncle asked her to do, now she could back to prepare the burial.

Alfred lead Melissa back to the door. Said the final farewells as she left the Manor.

"who was that Alfred?" Bruce walked in.

"Master Bruce! I didn't see you there." Alfred said shocked as Bruce walked up to him. But his composed face returned in seconds. "She is the niece of a old friend of mine. She came to tell me of his passing."

Bruce's face fell in concern. "Are you going to alright Alfred?."

Alfred nodded. "don't worry about me Master Bruce. You have enough worry of your own. So have you figured how to recapturing that clown of yours."

Bruce sighed. "He's been silent since his breakout so he must be planning something."

"I going to prepare Dinner now, Master Bruce" Alfred dismissed himself.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Alfred entered his room making sure to lock it. His room was one of the few place within the Manor that didn't have security camera placed by Bruce Wayne aka Batman himself.

He went to the drawer revealing Hank Connor's Letter.

Sitting on his bedAlfred slowly open the letter and began to read. He reread the letter over and over again. Making sure that he didn't miss anything.

Lost of words, Alfred found himself in tears. Gripping the letter close to his chest.

* * *

 **The very next day.**

 **In the Watchtower.**

Orbiting Earth from space.

"You should rest" Martian Manhunter entered the control room.

Batman made no movement to assure anyone that he was listening. As he looked through the video images on display.

"The joker still out there" Batman answered. "He is not at Gotham and it troubles me"

"What troubles you really?" Manhunter responded. "I seen you go after the Joker before and he had never worried you to this extent"

Batman turned around to face him.

Silence filled the room before Batman finally stood up from the seat.

"I will leave the rest to you." Batman said leaving no room a discussion.

"Hey bats" Flash cheered getting offthe transporter.

Batman ignored him and left without another word.

* * *

 **Gotham Cemetery**

"Master Bruce?"

"Hello Alfred" Bruce went to stand beside him in Hank Connor's funeral. A small funeral at that. Only less then a dozen attending, Melissa his niece, her parents, and some friends.

"How long have you known him?" Bruce asked.

Alfred sighed. "I known him for years. Years before you were born actually. We didn't talk often but he did come to the Wayne Manor often. Your father and Hank knew each other well. He even went to your parent's funeral remember"

"I don't exactly remember everyone that day"

Alfred looked to Bruce. "How could you? You were just a boy who just lost his parents. No one could blame you for not remembering."

Alfred and Bruce listen to the rest of halogen in silence.

* * *

 **Here is an update.  
**

 **Please don't forget to comment. It lets me know that people are still interested in the story.**

 **Until next update.**


End file.
